


Gotta Catch 'Em All

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: F/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, fluffy pokemon go goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange was going on in Storybrooke and it had many of the adults spooked. Young people were wandering around, outside, during the day. It was somewhat terrifying. The youth of Stroybrooke seemed to be travelling in packs, speaking to each other while keeping their eyes glued to their smartphone screens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch 'Em All

Something strange was going on in Storybrooke and it had many of the adults spooked. Young people were wandering around, outside, during the day. It was somewhat terrifying. The youth of Stroybrooke seemed to be travelling in packs, speaking to each other while keeping their eyes glued to their smartphone screens. 

A flock of them stood outside of city hall, staring at the doors and their phone screens for about a quarter of an hour before Mayor Mills came out and made them disperse under threats of having them arrested for unlawful assembly. Another flock was spotted at the flag pole in front of the school, and after more than one call from a concerned resident, Sheriff Swan came and told the youths to leave. When they asked her why they had to go she had no answer for them other than to shrug and say, “Kids shouldn’t be loitering around the school during summer break. It’s just weird.”

Alarmed residents kept the sheriff’s phone busy with complaints of young people walking the streets and neighborhoods at night, stopping every so often in front of a house, staring carefully at their phone, and then walking away. The complaints kept the phone line so tied up that the mayor decided to institute a curfew for residents under the age of eighteen to be in doors before nine pm. 

But the most disturbing thing was yet to come. The youth of Storybrooke started going to the library, of their own free will, and staying until closing. At first many parents believed that their children were lying about where they were going, surely they were exploring abandoned mines or breaking in to private abandoned properties to make out, but their children were actually at the library and appeared to be reading of all things. 

A town meeting was held to discuss the disturbing trend.   
“Our kids are going into that shady place and reading who knows what! My son keeps going on about some Bilbo Baggins and I have no clue where it’s coming from! It could be slang for some street drug for all I know.”

Another woman stood up and gave voice to what many of the residents of Stroybrooke had been thinking, “She’s done something to our children! That’s the only explanation for this sudden change in behavior. My daughter used to care only for makeup and fashion and now she has her nose stuck in a book and all she talks about is some Colonel Brandon person and how wonderful Ms. French is.” The woman choked back a disgusted look as she lowered her voice and leered toward the assembled residents. “Evil finds evil. And after all she’s with the Dark One, so what does that say about her?” Sherriff Swan stepped up and took the microphone, “Come on now people, let’s all calm down. I’m sure there is a reasonable and rational explanation.” But her words fell on deaf ears as the residents were already stampeding out of the hall.

***  
The angry mob came marching into the library and stopped in their tracks. They had expected to see a great many things; all of which dangerous and possibly evil or illegal, but they were not prepared to see their children quietly wandering around and engaged in a friendly but lively discussion at a large round table. For the first time the angry, now confused, adults took in their surroundings and saw the red and white decorations placed throughout the entry and by the circulation desk. 

Belle French smiled broadly at the mob of confused and mumbling fuddy duddies. “Welcome! What can I help you all with this evening?”

Mayor Mills strode forward, “We demand to know what has been going on in here and what you and your evil husband are planning!”

Belle raised an eyebrow at the mayor before answering, “Well I would think it was pretty obvious seeing as how you all have made it extremely difficult if not impossible for your children to catch Pokémon in town. “ Belle laughed to herself, a broad smile on her face, “I really must thank you Madam Mayor, your new curfew for youth is what really helped. Since so many of you don’t allow your children to use their phones in the evenings, they now have plenty of time to read. And because they are in here during the day any way, they are exposed to wonderful books and genres that they might not have otherwise found.”

Mayor Mills was confused, a state of mind that she loathed and it showed in her tone of voice, “But why are all these kids here?!”

Now it was Belle’s turn to look confused, “Umm, because the clock tower is a Poké stop and the library is the only Pokémon gym in town.”

Mayor Mills simply gaped like a fish for a moment, “What?! None of what you said made any sense.”

Belle couldn’t understand what Mayor Mills wasn’t getting, “Since the kids can’t get Pokémon in town, I set up a small store of sorts selling pencils, book marks, stickers. I take the profits from the sales and use it to buy lure modules for the clock tower. That way between the hours of four and six in the afternoon I can guarantee the kids there will be Pokémon around. We also have Pokémon groups that meet at the tables and have discussions. And then of course there are battles and training sessions because after all it is a gym.”

Just then Rumple came walking up with Henry in toe. Henry was grinning broadly as he held out his phone for Belle to see. Belle took in the glowing screen and clapped her hands. “Congratulations Henry! Which badge will this be?”  
Henry beamed with pride, “My second one.”   
Belle reached into her drawer and produced a shining button pin. “Here you are. Just six more and you’ll be on the legends board.” Belle walked over to a column by the circulation desk to where a picture was hanging under a sign that said “Welcome to Storybrooke’s Pokémon Gym”, she took the picture frame down and after fiddling with it for a moment, replaced it on the wall, now holding a picture of Henry smiling broadly.   
Henry was still smiling and puffed out in pride as he ran to his mothers and pointed toward the framed picture of himself, “I’m the current gym leader!”

Belle giggled as she hung a blue banner over the circulation desk with a long pole, “and that means that team Mystic is once again in control of the gym!”

Rumple smirked, “For now, but team Instinct is on your tail and it won’t be long before we recover control.”

Belle shook her head playfully as she stood by Henry, “We’ll be ready for you, won’t we Henry?”

Henry looked at his grandmother with a smile before turning to his grandfather, “You bet we will!”

Rumple giggled, “Don’t be too sure of yourselves dearies. My Pidgeyoto just hit level 157.”

Roland popped up seemingly out of nowhere to shout, “Whoa! I’m glad I’m on your team Mr. Gold!”

Belle waved off their enthusiasm with a nonchalant, “Well that is fine and good, but my level 144 Oddish is well on his way to being a contender.”  
***  
The youth of Storybrooke gleefully showed their parents their Pokémon and explained the ins and outs of the game, and by the end of library hours Pokémon fever seemed to have infiltrated all of Storybrooke.   
Mary-Margaret was freaking out by the children’s non-fiction stacks shouting, “That’s not fair! He keeps moving!” Henry patted her on the back sympathetically, “Zubats do that. I hate them, but I still try to catch them every time they pop up.”  
Mayor Mills and Sherriff Swan sat at a nearby table staring at their phones. Sheriff Swan perked up ever so slightly, “What team are you on?”  
Mayor Mills didn’t even look up, “Team Instinct.”  
Sherriff Swan looked disappointed and a little annoyed, “I thought we agreed to join the same team so that we could train together!”  
Mayor Mills shrugged, “This team seemed better then red team.”  
Sherriff Swan huffed as she stood up from the table, “Well with that kind of attitude, team Valor wouldn’t want you any way.”

Finally, it came time for the library to close. After everyone was checked out and locked out, Belle turned to Rumple and wrapped her arms around him. “Today was a wonderful day. Let’s head home, have dinner, and cuddle up while we watch a movie.”  
Rumple sighed happily, “That sounds amazing, but… let’s just drive around a little first. There's a Psyduck nearby.”


End file.
